


No lo verán mis ojos

by Aeeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Mary Morstan, No Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: "- ¿Quieres saber si me habría disparado?- ¿Antes de descifrar el enigma de Barbarroja?Una sombra pasa por sus ojos y John vuelve a recordarse que Sherlock no es la máquina que todo el mundo cree que es, Sherlock es humano. Cada día parece que un poco más. "
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	No lo verán mis ojos

**Author's Note:**

> Una pieza muy pequeña, cómo creo que debió haber sido la conversación entre John y Sherlock después de la escena brutal de la "ronda de eliminación". 
> 
> Espero que les guste. Por favor, dejen comentarios, quejas, dudas y sugerencias.

John no sabe a dónde mirar, aunque tampoco es que Sherlock se lo esté poniendo fácil. No para quieto un solo instante. Del salón a la cocina, de la cocina al baño, del baño al dormitorio, del dormitorio a la cocina… así todo el día.  
Como John a veces no tiene nada de paciencia, al final acaba cogiéndole del brazo y señalando al sillón de enfrente con un directo “tenemos que hablar”.  
Sherlock asiente y se deja caer en él con aspecto derrotado.  
  
\- Necesito saber si… - John trata de respirar profundo para aclarar sus ideas y que las palabras sean coherentes, pero no lo consigue del todo- tú…  
\- ¿Quieres saber si me habría disparado?  
\- ¿Antes de descifrar el enigma de Barbarroja?  
Una sombra pasa por sus ojos y John vuelve a recordarse que Sherlock no es la máquina que todo el mundo cree que es, Sherlock es humano. Cada día parece que un poco más.  
\- Lo que quiero decir es..  
\- Si John, si hubiera sido la forma de protegeros a ti y a Mycroft, sí. Ya salté de Barts por ti, no sé de qué te sorprendes.  
  
Es muy directo, pero John no se puede quejar. Él se lo ha buscado preguntando.  
\- Jamás podría dispararte, John- esa confesión sí que le sorprende. El tono del detective es suave, casi dubitativo. Como si fuera posible que Sherlock Holmes dudara de algo.  
John trata de imaginarse en su situación: una pistola con una única bala y Sherlock y Harry enfrente suyo. Por muy horrible que sea todo lo demás, la mera idea de empuñar la pistola hacia el detective hace que se le revuelva el estómago. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan retorcido como para…?  
\- Lo sé, Sherlock.  
\- Habría sido capaz de dispara a Mycroft. A mi propio hermano.  
  
“Querer no es una ventaja”. John casi puede ver ese pensamiento formarse en la cabeza de Sherlock y lo peor es que tiene toda la razón. Querer nunca ha sido ni será una ventaja… pero es lo que nos hace vivir.  
\- Somos humanos, Sherlock. Por mucho que nos pese: tú y yo somos humanos.  
\- ¿Qué significa eso?  
\- Que no me importaría dejar estrellar un avión si eso supone que tú estés sano, vivo y bien. Y sé que piensas que es una debilidad pero…  
\- Es lo que es.  
\- Exactamente. Es lo que es.  
  
A John le invade la necesidad de decir algo, si deja pasar el momento todo volverá a la normalidad de Baker St… pero es justo eso.  
\- Yo pensé que me moría cuando…  
\- ¿Cuándo me hicieron elegir entre tú y Mycroft?  
\- No, cuando te apuntaste a ti mismo- le sacude un escalofrío- y yo solo podía mirarte sin hacer nada. Esa cuenta atrás.  
“Adiós John”. Ese tono le perseguirá toda la vida, tanto como ese “no lo verán mis ojos”.  
\- Sólo podía pensar en el director.  
  
John se levanta del sillón y avanza hacia el detective, tendiéndole la mano.  
\- Estamos vivos, Sherlock.  
\- Lo sé- enlaza sus dedos y a John le recorre un escalofrío. Cuando se da cuenta le está cogiendo el pulso. Acelerado.  
Sherlock se pone de pie con una sonrisa y John inmediatamente sabe que a partir de hoy todo será distinto entre ellos y que probablemente sea mejor.


End file.
